The Living Program
by Kuro-Boshi
Summary: A forgotten gundam... a mysterious past... and a whole lot of trouble comming the G-boys way... her name Duette. ((AU))
1. It begins

******* DISCLAIMER **********

I, Shadow (the author of this fanfic), have not created any of the Gundam Wing characters, suits, places (apart from Duette, and the Libra & Scorpio suits). So, all those lovely people with dark suits, briefcases and lawsuits against me, PUT THEM AWAY! As, I have just stated above, I'm only a simple fan (of the Gundam suits, and Duo ^- ~), who likes to jabber on and on and on and on…. You get my point. Enjoy.

******* END ********

-=NOTE=- I have warped the Original Characters of Gundam Wing to my OWN Will, and how I see them. So, Don't blame me if I make fun of certain characters, etc. 

~Me (aka Shadow)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gundam Wing ~ The Living program

****

There were a few in the colonies, which did anything to rebel against the forces which were settling in onto their homes, five stood up against the masses, they built machines of mass destruction to be the harriers of peace, they then enlisted a few young people to pilot these large super suits. The story of the five, who arrived on earth and brought down the army know as Oz, is widely known on Earth and in the Colonies, how they arrived on earth, portraying themselves to be normal students at day, but at night they would become to be known as the Gundam pilots, but their names, as we know them are Heero, pilot of Gundam wing zero and Zero-1, Duo, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, Quatre, pilot of Gundam Sandrock, Trowa, pilot of Gundam Heayarms and Wufe, pilot of Gundam Nataku/Altron/Shenlon. But there is one, which not many people know, a sixth pilot form the colonies, and their story is what is to be told here.

The Training of Doppelganger 

****

"No! No! No!" The voice over the speakers boomed down onto a small simulation pod in an empty warehouse. "You must not give into the programming! If you do, you will ruin everything!" The man over the speakers stood in a control room filled with computers analyzing and creating the simulation for the pod down below.

"I'm sorry…" A tired voice replied into the man's headset.

"No! You must NOT be sorry! That is one of the main reasons why you are still in this training pod! You must forget who you are Doppelganger!" The voice said down to the pod.

"Yes sir." The young voice said quietly.

"Re-run the simulation now." The man said, shaking his head turning away from the window. The computers clicked into action sending the pod back into training. "You see the doppelganger needs a bit more time, they may not be ready in time."  He said to a screen, which showed a blacked out image of another man.

"I see… But is their Gundam completed?"

The man shook his head, "No, it is still in the designing stages, the pod is using too much of the computers to be working on the suit."

"Hn. Well, then. I will leave them in my plans incase this one manages to die." The image cut to a young boy sneaking out of his room and disappearing down the hall. "He only believes in Shingami." He chuckled, "Signing off."

The screen went blank, and the man turned around and watched the screen showing the pilots reaction time and what they were doing.

"Good, good, keep with the programming, do not force it, and do not let it take over you doppelganger."

"Yes Instructor Si-ming." The voice only said.

            A few years passed and the one known as Doppelganger was finishing their final training in the pod, which thy basically lived in for the last two months straight.  

"Good D. Good, you're moving well at this level of fighting, and your brain waves are constant, you have learnt to manipulate the program well." The man said into the pod and a small video screen opened up on the computer screen. "You will be finishing this training session soon, and then you will move into tactical maneuvers, and physical training.

"Yes instructor Si-ming, but may I do the physical training first?" A screen opened up on the instructors computer screen showing a vision helmeted pilot in a jumpsuit with wires connecting into it to check vitals. A small trickle of sweat rolled down their neck.

"Sure D. You've been in that pod for such a long time you should work your muscles back into shape before you learn about mission tactics."

"Thank you sir." The pilot nodded and the screen closed.

"There you have it." Instructor Si-ming turned to the shadowed man again.

"Good, I'm glad that they have finally mastered that system of yours. My one is just going into the simulations now." The man chuckled slightly.

"I see professor G, how old is your pilot?" Instructor Si-ming asked.

"Right now he is about eleven, why?" professor G asked.

"Ok. That's good, D is near the same. Signing off" Instructor Si-ming pressed a button closing the screen, turning it off.

"Ok D. Simulation finishing now." He pressed another button and the computer closed down the programming of the pod. The pods door slowly opened. "Releasing vital links." He pressed another and the wires connecting to the jumpsuit retracted into the pod's roof. The pilot unfastened the helmet and slipped on a pair of dark tinted sunglasses because they hadn't been in bright light for over a month. The pilot then slid out of the pod, their brown hair slid off the chair and rested just a knee level. Instructor Si-ming walked quickly downstairs towards his pilot.

"Well child, how does it feel to be out of that pod?" He asked laughing leading D towards their bedroom.

"I am not used to this light, and I am very weak from the simulation. I need my hair cut as well." D said as they walked to the room.

"Yes my dear girl, you hair must be cut, long hair is not good for battle." 

D walked into her room and changed into civilian clothing. While she was changing she slashed her hair with a knife, cutting it to an inch in length. It stood on end and she rubbed her hand over it smiling to herself. She exited the room and walked towards the control room.

"D over here!" Instructor Si-ming called from the kitchen. 

D walked in and sat down to a large meal, which was brought in for her.

"Can't have my pilot wasting away, now could we." He chuckled as D started eating quickly gulping down every glass she had.

"Physical training begins today D." Instructor Si-ming said opening her door a crack waking her up.

"Yes sir." She sat up and got ready for the day. After eating a light breakfast she entered the control room.

"You're training will be handled in the city gym, and you will also learn Kung fu, as a form for hand to hand combat without weapons. Later on you will move to weapon combat training, which I will teach you. Now," he looked at her sternly, "You can not tell anyone about yourself, you will remain silent, and speak only when needed, your cover for this training is that you are training for a martial arts competition, and your name is registered as Dee. Get going." Dee nodded and turned to leave, when he looked up again.  "And be careful, there are spies and soldiers everywhere."

Dee nodded again and left.

((a year passes in training))

D's training in Kung fu and her physical training went without a problem, she became quick on her feet and she could knock down even the toughest soldier in weaponless combat. Instructor Si-ming taught her how to shoot a few guns properly and had fairly good aim for an eleven year old. She was now moving into tactical training and she wasn't taking it as good as Instructor Si-ming had liked her to take it.

"No, you don't go through the toughest barrier, look at the entire complex, your meant to attack with surprise, not front on combat. Look here." He pointed towards a break in the wall because of a cliff. There is their weakest point. Only a few watch towers and bunkered guns. You could easily take it out within ten minutes."

D nodded, "yes sir, I did not see that. But how could I take out all that defense un aided?! And within TEN MINUTES?!" She shouted pounding her glass onto the table.

"Yes my dear, ten minutes, and you wont need to be aided with the suit you will be in.

"But I haven't seen anything which resembles a suit here! How am I to pilot it, if I haven't touched it let alone even seen it with my own two eyes?!" Instructor Si-ming smiled, stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked. D walked quickly beside him.

            "The reason why you haven't seen your mobile suit is because it hasn't been built yet. It's not fully designed yet, I'm still working out the weaponry." He smiled and entered the control room. He clicked a few buttons and the computer and a screen popped up. D sat down and looked at the blue prints of the suit.

"It's one huge mobile suit!" she said surprised, "and what metal is it made of? It has to be light weight for it to move quickly."

Instructor Si-ming laughed, "It's not made of metal dear girl, and it's made from Gundanium. Gundanium Alloy."

"Gundanium Alloy?! Wasn't that stuff found on a resource satellite?"  She asked looking up to him. He nodded. "Gundanium alloy…" she sat there looking at the prints, which she moved onto a 3D holo-projector.

"It is called a Gundam, because of the alloy."

"Gundam… hmm.. What weapons will she have?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the suit.

"Well one which I've made for her is a large beam scythe. She also has a beam sword, on her right thigh, and She will have another weapon, which is still to be designed."

"Ok, and what about the system?" she asked clicking on the computer again.

"It will be similar to the system you are used to using. The cockpit will be roughly the same size as the pod, but there will be more vision screens and you will not need to use the visor to see."

D nodded, "good, I hated that damm thing anyway."

Instructor Si-ming chuckled, "Now that you've seen her, you must get back to training.

            Another year passed Instructor Si-ming got in touch with professor G again, and learnt that his pilot, Duo was using a range of tactics and that his suit was built for stealth and speed. The suit was given the name Deathscythe by Duo himself after the large beam scythe it uses for its main weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten on Earth 

****

One evening D was staying up late to review what she had learnt that day on tactics, when an alarm from the control room wailed waking Instructor Si-ming bringing him to the bridge.

"Instructor, what's going on?!" A small view screen popped up on the panel.

"D where are you.." Instructor Si-ming asked.

"I'm in the tactical training room. Why? What's wrong?" She asked sounding more worried by the second.

"No, do not get emotional on me D. It's trouble. I'm sending the files to a colleague of mine for safekeeping. Make your way to shuttle bay 3…" the image was starting to break up on D's side of the line. "No, get away for me…" a flash of white and a blood-curdling scream filled the room she was in. The screen went black.

"NO!!!" she shouted running out of the room towards the control room, 'to shuttle bay 3' echoed in her head as she ran. She stopped abruptly and ran towards the shuttle bay.  She got into a shuttle and shot off through space.

"oh gawd… where do I go from here? My Instructor is dead, I have no defensive equipment on me.." She plunked into the computer a rough course. "this should fare me well for now." She closed her eyes and sat back letting the shuttle take her towards another colony.

"that's it." Said a voice on an interceptor shuttle. "that's the one which left the colony where that, psychopath was planning to attack the alliance."

"What should we do to it?" a soldier asked.

"We'll intercept it of course.

"And if it veers off, as a counter measure?" the soldier asked again.

"Well it's flying close to earth, it wont because it'll burn up."

"Yes sir! Intercepting the threatening craft!" the soldier said turning towards the craft D sat in.

            "What's that?!" she asked as she was woken by the computers beeping. "another craft?! Unreal!" she laughed smiling she looked down to the screen and screamed. "AN INTERCEPTOR?! NOT GOOD!" she clicked into the computer. "I don't give a damm if Earth is there. Burning up is better than getting caught by them!" She turned the controls towards earth.

            "Sir the craft has moved towards the Earth's atmosphere! It's burning up!" the soldier shouted.

"hmm, that pilot of that craft doesn't want to get caught by us. Move in to follow, and enter the atmosphere Zech's."

"Yes sir." Zechs said, "Noin, speed 120, keep it steady."

"Sure thing Zechs." Noin said

            "Later!" D laughed, sending that one word over to the interceptor, as she closed her eyes. "I hope burning up doesn't hurt much.." The ship sped into the atmosphere and started to burn up. It became a burning fireball and it crashed on earth somewhere in the land, which was known as North America.

            "Sir the ship has crashed in sector 145, 237." Noin said to the captain of the ship.

"that's by the Nahkato base sir." Zechs said, "Should I send a message to them to pick it up?"

The captain shook his head. "that pilot is dead. No one could survive that."

            Later that evening a lumberjack was walking home from work and he noticed a small girl lying unconscious, and badly burnt. He picked her up and carried her gently to his house where his wife stood waiting at the door for him to arrive.

"Hun…" The man called, she ran forwards, "call for an ambulance, this poor girl's badly banged up." The woman ran into the house and called for an ambulance. The girl woke for a few minutes to see the lumberjacks worried face, "kiddo, you'll be fine.." he said as she lot consciousness.

            A week later she woke lying in a hospital bed. She lay there trying to figure out who she was, and why she was here.

"Sir, mam, your daughter's awake," A nurse said to the lumberjack and his wife. The two stood up and walked up to see her.

"Hey kiddo, ya gave us a scare there." He smiled down to her, his face full of a whiskery beard.

"I'm glad that you're alive, do you know what happened to you?" his wife said, she was slightly plump with flyaway black brown hair.

"mmm…" the girl looked up at the two seeing them clearly, "who are you… where am I.." she looked closely at the two, "Are you my parents?"

The woman looked at her slightly shocked, "Sure honey, we are." 

The man nodded, "I'm you're ol man. Get better quickly and we'll take you home." The girl nodded.

"what's my name? Mom? Dad?" 

Her parents looked at each other confused,

"Your name is, Dorothy" the woman said and at the same time the lumberjack said "Juliett." They looked at each other, then the woman looked down at her, "but we call you Duette, for short."

"Duette." Duette said. "my name is Duette"

            A few years passed as Duette grew up in the forest with her foster parents. They never told her that she wasn't who they and she said she was.  She went to school and learnt about the colonies and earth. When the Gundams arrived she feared them for the destructive powers but she felt oddly connected to them.

"mama?" She asked one day, he mother turned from baking a pie,

"yes honey? What's up?" she looked down at her foster daughter who was readying herself for going to boarding school in a distant country.

"why was I in the hospital a few years back?"

"You had a nasty accident in the forest dear, that was a few years ago, why do you bring it up?" she looked at her looking worried.

"It just feels that I've had another life, a sad and solitary life." She looked at the clothes she was packing. "How old am I?"

"Honey, honey, honey…" she walked over to her daughter, "Last time we checked, you are sixteen, look at you, you look sixteen, you act sixteen, how could you be anything other than sixteen?" She hugged her lightly, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Duette looked out the window at the darkening sky, she saw a large fighter jet fly low over the house. She sighed, "Something about this doesn't seem right." She shook her head and continued packing.

            A month passed and Duette had made her way to school where Relina Peace-craft, had started it only a few months earlier. She settled in quickly, but made few friends. The school was evacuated and classes were stopped until the gundam fights had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro-Boshi: Lo lo! Sorry about that folks! I kinda... mis-placed my fic! Baadd me… *slaps hand* Well, here's the next chapter.

Gundam Wing – The living program Chapter 3 : Memory lane 

****

            Professor G sat in his room looking over the files he was sent in the last moments of Instructors Si-ming's life. "Interesting… he had a beam scythe, for a main weapon, but there is another port for another weapon, what could it be…" He looked at a screen and watched the Gundams fighting in space against the Gundam Epyon. "Hmm, that could work," he looked at Epyon's Heat rod. "Easy to design..." he chuckled to himself and started programming it into the computer. After working on the Gundam for a week, it was finally finished as was being checked over by the computer for any programming or construction faults. The computer beeped when the check was finished. "Good, now if the pilot is alive, I would build it for them..." He saved the program into the computer and locked it.  Within the next hours all the professors met up and in a freak accident, their ship, which they were traveling in, blew up. A note was left on the computer for Duo to find.

            It was Easter break and Duette was back at her house, for a week. She was walking through the forest alone one afternoon when she met up with a large crater, and all the trees were burnt to a crisp. She gasped and walked towards the crater's rim. Flashes of her past life came before her, training simulations, tactical plans, the skeletal design for her Gundam. She fell to her knees and looked at the remains of the shuttle. It was still fairly intact, just black and covered in greenery. She pulled up the nerve to go into the pit and enter the craft. She found the cockpit and turned it on. On the broken screen the last few seconds of Instructor Si-ming's life was recorded there. The mouth moved and followed by sound a second later. 

"D, my lovely girl, the reason why I have sent you to the shuttle is because Oz had found the base. It seems that there were spies that were following you and me whenever we left the building, they bugged all the lines on the house above the base in which we lived in. I have sent all the information on you and the Gundam to a college of mine, Professor G. I never told you this, but the reason you were given the name Doppelganger, was because of your purpose in life. You are a fill in for another Gundam pilot, incase they died…" the image started breaking up more. "Farewell…" the screen went blank. A tear rolled from her eye. 

"This is my life, my real life..." She turned crying more and ran out of the shuttle towards the house. She banged down the door of the cabin. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" she shouted to her two parents who were sitting at the kitchen table shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that I crashed down to Earth from the colonies?! Why didn't you tell me that, that, I, crashed down on that pile of scrap metal in the forest?!" She glared at them, fire in her eyes.

"Now, now, honey… we were going to tell you…" Her mother said.

"Ya kiddo, we were just not sure when to tell you…" her father said.

"Well now's a good time I think. Considering that I've already figured out that I'm a specially trained pilot."

"You're what?!" Her parents looked at her shocked.

"I'm a pilot, also trained in hand to hand combat, and I have been trained so that I can pilot one of those." She pointed towards the TV where it showed the Gundams and mobile dolls fighting.

****

            School started again after the war was finally over, which was just after Easter break. Duette, as she had legally changed her name to, was back at school and she stayed very distant from everyone else. She even got a single room to herself where she had the best pictures, blown up, of all the Gundams hanging on the walls. She was going to be celebrating her seventeenth birthday alone in the security of her room. From her foster parents she received a computer with full Internet abilities, and it gave her a link to the colonies news and she hacked into the old Oz files and looked at the information on the Gundams, which they collected over the year.

            "Hey, Heero!" Duo called, "Someone's checking out the old Oz information on us!" He sat in the control room of the old Oz base on the moon, which the Gundam Pilots had claimed for themselves.

"Hn," was his reply as he walked into the control room sipping from a mug of Coffee. "It seems that we also have more trouble." He loaded up news broadcast. "The Doctors are dead."

Duo looked up from the screen to the broadcast. "No way… Who would have done that?!" he asked standing up as the other pilots appeared through various doors.

"They did it to themselves." Wufei said, Trowa nodded.

"Their job if finished, they created the best mobile suits known to the entire world and colonies, they completed their purpose in life." Trowa said turning to leave through the main door.

Quatre stood there looking sadly at the screen, he bowed his head and left.

"Eh, I have to go get a few things from his place, I'll be back in a few days." Duo stood up and left walking towards the shuttle bay. "Sorry Deathscythe, it's civilian travel this time." He sighed and patted his Gundam on the leg as he walked by.  Duo jumped into the shuttle and took off to the colony where Professor G's lab was based. 

            He arrived within the day and walked into the control room. He saw one computer screen flickering in the corner. He walked up to it and read the message left for him.

'Duo, as you most likely have now known I as well as the rest of the doctors are dead. What I have never told you is that you had a replacement lined up for you since you started your training.'

"What? A replacement for the god of death?!"

'A replacement incase your over excited ness got you killed in battle.'

"Oh, that.." he muttered sheepishly__

'Since you never died, or got badly hurt, there was no need for the pilot, but before operation meteor started, the base in which my colleague Instructor Si-ming, was training the pilot, it was attacked and the pilot was lost, presumed dead by burning up in the Earth's atmosphere. I also received a few files of the instructor, but they are of no importance since the pilot is dead. Enjoy the rest of your life. – G'

"Wow, what a great message." Duo laughed, "But what are those files he was talking about..." He clicked onto the computer and cracked his knuckles, "Lets get to work Duo." He started hacking into the computer, trying to find the files he was talking about. "Common, common... where are you..." he said as he saw a small glitch in the background of the screen. "Aha! There ya are my beauty!" he moved over to the waver on the screen and clicked it.

"Woah." Was all he could say as the Gundam's full design appeared on the screen, and then jumped out on the holo-projector. "Heck of a design, love that scythe!" he said chuckling slightly when he saw the list of weapons. "It seems that he was just finished being designed, eh.." he saved the file onto a disk. "Having a spare Gundam around wouldn't be too bad now would it…" he moved over to the image and it became fully colored and animated, shoeing it attacking an invisible foe. "Odd, the only time it does that is when…" he stood up, "It's been built! But where's it being kept?!" He took the disk and walked down to the manufacturing floor. "The ol' prof's been busy, if he's built another Gundam. But all I see is scrap metal down here. A well." He shrugged and walked back to the shuttle. 

            "Gundam Deathscythe…" Duette read off the page, "uses a scythe as a main weapon, like my Gundam design." She read on. "This has been tampered with.." she sighed, and read on out loud, "pilot: Duo Maxwell the best person in the entire universe. Hmm… it seems that a fan of this Duo Maxwell, hacked into this sight and changed it." She shook her head and moved to another, "Gundam Nataku, main weapon dragon on arm… oh no.. Not again.. Pilot: Wufei, the strangest little bugger in the universe. Geeze! This person seems to have a pilot name for each Gundam!" she flicked through the Oz mainframe, "what?! A new page has just been built?! That means someone is on this!" She looked around wildly, she opened the page, "Gundam?!" she looked at it in more detail, "That's mine on there! But it looks complete!" She hacked onto it a bit more and put a name for it. "Lady D." she nodded and laughed to herself lightly smiling. "A wonderful name for my Gundam don't you think Draco?!" she tapped her lizard's glass terrarium. She turned back to the computer. "Uh oh, I think I've been hacked.." on the screen there was on word written in bright Green. _'Hello!' _ She gasped and quickly shut down the computer turning the lamp by her computer off. 

"Gawd… who could have hacked a hacker?!" she slumped down on the floor by her bed, it's probably one of them, those pilots." She shook her head sitting in the dark.

Meanwhile…

            "Hey?! What's up with that?!" Duo looked at the page of the new Gundam's information. 'Lady D'? Who named it?!" he looked though the records, "Oh, our little friend the hacker did that. They're always on it seems, lets see where they are…" he ran a check on the location of the hacker by hacking into their computer via the Internet. "No way, it's in the Cinq kingdom? And even better, in The Relina Peace-craft's school! HEEEY HEEERO!" He called. Hero looked up to where Duo sat.

"What now Duo, Martians?" 

Duo shook his head, "that hacker which I've told ya about, they're in the Cinq Kingdom."

"Relina?" He asked looking up to him with more interest.

"Not unless she's really god at hacking, but they're in that school." He said smiling, "And they're in room 204, a private room. Single lodgings, it's in the West wing of the boarding block."

"Hmm. I wonder why they would be hacking into Oz's files?" He asked loading up the same page.

"I don't know but they sure seem interested in that new Gundam's information which I've found." He then looked up surprised, "woops my bad.." he said quickly.

"New Gundam?" Quatre said as he entered the room, Followed by Wufei and Trowa.

"Err, forget that I said that.." Duo was waving his hand about, trying to cover up what he said.

"_'Lady D…' _ Interesting name you gave it Duo." Heero looked at him.

"I didn't give it to it! That hacker did!" He protested. "I was just gonna use it for a spare suit!"

"You speak as if it's been built." Trowa turned to him looking down at the franticly thinking Duo.

"Uh, ya.." he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I did didn't I…"

"It's been built hasn't it Duo." Heero asked looking at him.

"Ya…" he said hanging his head. "I want it for myself. Cause I found the files didn't I"

"But it seems," Quarter said looking at the page, "that you're hacker seems to want it themselves."

They all looked at him, "What?!" they all said surprised.

"Look at the page." He pointed to it on it written in a silver blue was " _'GIVE ME LADY D.'_"

"Wow, they speak back!" Duo chuckled, as another message appeared,  _'Oh, and Hello. The Names D.'  _"I think we're gonna be going to Earth. Right Heero?" Duo chuckled.

            "Dammit, I knew that I shouldn't have said that." Duette shook her head as she read the message which flashed over her screen _'See you Soon D…~G-Guys'  _

****

            Another week passed and the five pilots had arrived at the school, not as students, just visiting looking at the school. They stopped at Relina's office and she welcomed them happily.

"Hello again, what can I do for you today gentlemen" she asked looking at them from her desk.

"We're here on a mission." Heero said quickly.

"Not another mission! Every time I see you it's mission this mission that!" She shouted, Duo snickered lightly.

"We're here to look for someone actually." Quatre said politely,  "Who is the occupant of room 204, of the west wing."

Relina nodded and looked through her computer, "the occupant is…" she checked the page, "Well, it seems that the current occupant is a Miss D. There are no other names stated."

"That's the one." Duo laughed, "D, he's a she?!"

Relina nodded, "that's what my information said, and why are you looking for her?"

"Official Gundam  business," Heero said quickly.

"What he means is," Duo said,

"This D is a hacker," Wufei said "changed my pilot information."

"No, that was Duo.." Trowa said, Wufei glared at him and Duo managed to nervously laugh.

"We think that she is a pilot, for a new Gundam which Duo found." Quatre said

Relina looked over at the five, Trowa standing quite calmly in-between a raging Wufei and a semi cowering Duo. Heero was looking off towards the window and Quatre was standing there looking quite respectable. "I see." She said. "Will you be needing lodgings? I have an upstairs apartment, which you may borrow for the time you are here,

"thank you Miss Relina." Quatre bowed, followed by the rest in a short (and slightly clumsy) bow.

            They moved into the apartment and made the small dining room their control room for the time being. 

"Ok, we should get surveillance by the room, so we know the face of D." Trowa said pointing to a blueprint of the building.

"And how bout one in the room?!" Duo asked, everyone looked at him. "what?!"

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief, 

"Duo…  you have a strange mind.."  someone said, Wufei nodded in agreement, obviously still mad at Duo for what he did to his Gundam information.

"We'll put it up tonight." Heero said. Everyone nodded.

            Nightfall came within a few hours, Duo and Quatre were chosen to go for Duo's skills in stealth and Quatre's ability to talk anyone out of doing anything stupid. Duo snuck along the passage way followed closely by Quatre. 

"here! #204." Quatre whispered and pointed it out to Duo.

"Nice place!" Duo laughed and stood up. Quatre started to fix the small camera onto the wall. "Hey Quatre?" He asked turning towards him.

"what Duo?" He asked turning slightly around.

"I think we're being watched…" He pointed towards a small red light on top of the door. "It seems that Miss. D was expecting us." He turned fully towards the small video camera. "Hey there! Just checking the window frames!" He chuckled and turned to Quatre. "We gotta go!"

Quatre nodded and they walked off, the camera following them, they stopped at every window frame, making it look like they were checking it."

Duette sat there watching the computer screen she then turned her attention to the video surveillance she recorded earlier from Relina's office, from the actual security cameras. "So those are the five," she looked at their back of their blurry and soundless image.  "Welcome…"

********  *******  ***************  **************  ***********  *********

Well, that was fun… Chapter 3 is done! * Hops around * awell, I'll get the rest up too…


	4. Chapter 4

Duette's mind game  
  
"Ok, so the camera is set up." Trowa sat in front of the screen linked directly with the camera in front of Duette's door. "All we need is for her to exit." As he said this the door opened, and Duette walked out wearing Blue rimmed sunglasses, she locked her door and went to walk around the gardens. "Guy's she's out! She's wearing Blue rimmed sunglasses, a yellow t-shirt, and kaki pants. She has short hair the same color as Duo's, and it's it two top knots. That's all I could see." He looked over to the group of four who were sitting in the living room watching TV. "She's out. Now what." Duo asked. "We get Relina to talk to her." Heero said, "She'll be fitted with a wire and a small visual camera, so we know how she acts and speaks like, so one of us can approach her."  
  
Minutes later Relina was fitted with a small wire and another small camera into a necklace. She was then sent down to find her and talk to her about a few things. Relina found her sitting on a bench watching the ocean. "Good Afternoon, you're the new student here aren't you?" Relina asked as she sat down beside her. "Yeah, I am, I'm Duette. And you are.." She looked at Relina sideways her glasses sitting on top of her head now. "I am Relina Peace-craft. I founded this school." "Oh! Miss Relina! Sorry I, didn't know it was you! I though that the founder of the school would be an old bag!" She chuckled. Relina flushed and coughed, "what do you think of my school?" she asked. "Eh, can't complain, it's nothing like my old home." "Oh? And where would that be?" she asked feeling like she was going somewhere, "I lived in the northern forests by the old Nahkato base." Relina nodded, "I see, have you lived anywhere else?" Duette looked at her crookedly, "Why would you ask that!? Maybe I don't want to tell you my life story ok?! GEEZE! Cant ya leave me alone!? I know you're the founder of the school and all, but leave me be!" She looked directly into the necklace where the camera was.  
  
"Uh Heero, I think she knows we are here watching her." Duo said ripping the earphones off his ears, when she started screaming. "It sounds as if she is not the person we're looking for, she sounds too unstable, look at the way she's running off! She's weak!" Wufei looked sideways at the screen.  
  
"And another thing Miss. Relina!" She shouted as she ran off, "Only the weak are manipulated the way you are!"  
  
Everyone looked at Wufei. "Sounds like you." Duo chuckled. Wufei turned and left the room. "so I guess Wufei will be talking to her." Quatre said, as Wufei walked out of the prepping room, with a wire and a camera hidden on his body. "Have fun Wufers!" Duo called as Wufei stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Duette was now sitting under a tree in the forest when Wufei appeared. "Hello." She said dryly. "Hi." He said looking up into the trees. "You like trees?" she asked, sitting up a bit. "No. The trees are weak, old and weak." Wufei looked at them and shook his head. Duette stood up. "They are not weak! Their beautiful! Their age adds to their beauty!" Wufei looked at her and nodded his head, "Good afternoon." He turned and left. Duette smiled and climbed into the tree. She sat there whistling a song to herself.  
  
"Well I guess that makes my turn." Quatre sighed, as he put on a wire and a camera, which was hidden in a pin on his lapel. Duo snickered when Wufei returned, "It seems that she's almost mimicking out personalities, and she doesn't even know us!" "There's no need. Each of us has a singularly strong personality trait, which is found in every person." Heero said looking at the screen. "Ok Quatre go, she's till at the trees." Quatre left to find Duette.  
  
"Good afternoon miss!" Quatre called happily, waving. Duette nodded a hello. "Lovely day for a walk isn't it?!" "Hn." She replied, "They sky is blue, the small clouds are white, isn't it beautiful?!" "I guess," Quatre rolled his eyes, "she's getting tedious..." he said quietly into the microphone. "Excuse me now, I have some work to do." She jumped down and walked off limping slightly. "Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked running up to her. She paused and lifted her leg, she pulled it, back into place making a small popping noise.  
  
"Gross! Ugh! Heero, It's you're turn buddy, no one who is a normal human would turn down help, and then pop their own leg back into place." Duo pulled a face and turned away from the screen. "Hn." Heero turned and went to get a wire on. "We don't need any more visuals."  
  
Duette sat in front of a blue screen clicking into the computer working on an essay about the influence of animal aids to everyday life. Heero sat down behind her and started working on another computer. He turned and looked at what she was writing on. "Interesting subject?" He asked dryly. "Animals are meant to be free. They are not meant to be used like slaves for show or for work. Animals will do what they are forced to do out of fear for their lives. They need not fear us if we let them live normal lives." Heero stood there blinking at what she just said. He nodded and left.  
  
"That's true, animals should be left alone in their habitats." Trowa said listening to the conversation. Heero stood there at the apartment door. "She's playing with our minds." He held his head. "I'm sitting down she's given me a head ache." "Aww... poor Heero.." Duo chuckled. "Ok Trowa, you're up! And that only leaves me next. Better get ready."  
  
Trowa appeared where Duette was last seen. He whispered into the mouthpiece, "she's not here." Quatre replied 'If she's portraying all the pilots, Duo's will be quite odd to see, look around.' Trowa nodded. Duette stood in the shadows and moved quietly towards the door, she then slid outside. He followed her quickly, trying to be as quick as possible. "She's using stealth like Duo, damm.." he stopped "I've lost her." He looked around and then saw her sitting on a bench. Trowa looked at her, she smiled and waved. "Hey over here! Did I give you the slip?!" She chuckled. Trowa walked over to her. "I'm Trowa, Trowa Barton." "Well hello Trowa Trowa Barton! I'm Duette! Short and simple!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "there's Duo, constantly making jokes..." Quatre laughed slightly, "Poor Trowa, he's not used to being made fun of." "But he was a Clown! And clowns are always made fun of!" Duo laughed. "I guess I'll make my way down there then. And then you guys will be able to know which one of us will be able to get close to her to get her to come with us." "No. Duo you wont go down as yet. You'll go tomorrow, let Trowa bugg her so we know what she's saying and where she is."  
  
Trowa sat there blinking and slightly blushing because of being made fun of. "Awww, I didn't hurt you're feelings now did I?" Trowa shook his head. "No, I have to go now." He patted her head, bugging her glasses and he accidentally dropped something. "I'll get that." He bent down and picked it up, as well as placing a small bug on her shoe. Duette was checking her hair for possible bugs. "Well have a nice day!" She laughed as he left. "You too." "Well now..." Duette stood up. I'm sure I've met all of them, apart from one which I'm meant to be a fill in for.  
  
"Fill in?!" Everyone turned and looked at Duo. "Uuh ya. Fill in. She's meant to be my replacement incase I died. Fat chance that would happen right?!" Duo laughed. 


End file.
